


all that I want is to wake up fine (podfic)

by firingmaincannon (dasheroyjackson), grimalkinInferno



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Depression, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trauma, drug use (also kind of), red team angst, suicidal ideation (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasheroyjackson/pseuds/firingmaincannon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimalkinInferno/pseuds/grimalkinInferno
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR RVB SEASON 15 EP. 6, "REACTS") Grif keeps himself occupied during his retirement.originally by firingmaincannon! i just got permission to read it :p there's two versions here- the first is the full fic, the second is the last part of it which is probably the most emotionally charged and also not almost twenty minutes long





	all that I want is to wake up fine (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firingmaincannon (dasheroyjackson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasheroyjackson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all that I want is to wake up fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849455) by [firingmaincannon (dasheroyjackson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasheroyjackson/pseuds/firingmaincannon). 



[full fic](https://soundcloud.com/flame-cat-1/all-that-i-want-is-to-wake-up-fine)

_url- https://soundcloud.com/flame-cat-1/all-that-i-want-is-to-wake-up-fine_

 

[last part](https://soundcloud.com/flame-cat-1/all-that-i-want-is-to-wake-up-fine-2)

_url- https://soundcloud.com/flame-cat-1/all-that-i-want-is-to-wake-up-fine-2_


End file.
